School Skirts
by Kamryn 'Silent' Akasuna
Summary: Ryou Bakura attends Bara No Domino High School. He has a normal life and friends...but he is crossdressing! He is a 'she' and he's fallen for Bakura. Tendershipping! Yaoi. Currently on Chapter 5, need to type it up. Rated M for lemons, booze, and language


**Prologue-**

**Hau… Why do I like being a girl? **

-

If you gave a boy a girl school uniform, most would call you crazy. If you gave Bakura Ryou a girl school uniform, he'd happily take it. Ryou yawned and stretched. He scratched his white hair and glanced at the girl's uniform on his door. He stood up and smiled as his bones snapped and cracked. Without a second thought, he slipped it on. His nibble fingers worked the bow around his neck. He saw a blue ribbon and was quickly reminded that Malik wanted him to wear it to the third day of the two weeks to the last of the semester. He smiled and pulled it through his soft locks. Amane said something that no one ever heard and Ryou smiled.

"I know, Amane. He's too cute for his own good!" He laughed. He tugged at the short skirt. "Wah, Amane, it's still too short, Hauu_*****_!" He cried very girly. He had gotten pretty good at playing the girly quiet girl because he was a quiet and shy boy who had many feminine traits. Most people would never understand why he dressed as a girl, but one day, when he had transferred to his seventh elementary school (at the age of eight), the office had accidently gave him a girl's uniform and everyone had immediately accepted him from the moment he had said, "H-Hi." He liked having friends, even if most of them thought that he was a girl. That is until he had met Ishtar Malik and Ishtal Marik. Malik immediately knew that he was a boy and soon after that, they became the best of friends. Ryou's smiled faltered when he recalled a secret that Marik had told him, a couple of years ago. The fact of that was that he, Marik, was Malik's "unknown" elder-

"Sorry, Amane! I forget that you don't like to know that secret!" Ryou apologized very fast. He shook his head and bounded down the stairs. He hummed a silly song as he opened two packs of Blueberry Muffins. He licked his lips as he popped them into the microwave. He ran about the kitchen, grabbing his soda and backpack. His microwave beeped and Ryou had a sudden vision of screams, laughter and a beeping microwave.

"Oh, that's right. Poor Mr. Nibbles…" He whispered as he bowed his head. Marik had gotten very ticked off at the hamster who had bit him. Marik had throw Mr. Nibbles into the microwave and ten minutes later, Ryou was found at the store buying a new microwave and a shoe box. Ryou shook his head and pulled out his muffins. "Itadakimasu!" He cried and bit into one of them. "HAU! HOT!" He cried and began to jump up and down. "HOT! OW! THAT BURNS! HAUU! NANO DESU_*********_!" He leant over the sink and splashed mind numbing cold water on his red lips. He pulled away when the searing pain stopped. He gingerly touched his lips and sighed. "I'm going to tell them that I burned them…" He sighed and walked towards the door. He tapped his shoes on. "I'm off, Amane! Jaa ne_*******_~Nipah_********_!" He said to his ghost sister who kissed him on the cheek. Ryou stepped outside and squinted at the bright sun. He began to walk to his hellhole, known only as Domino No Bara High School.

-

**Translation Notes:**

_*****_A term used by Hanyuu in Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni and a term that the girly Ryou uses.

_******_Rose of Domino

_*******_Bye

_********_Smile

_******* **_That is so!

**Songs while typing up on this chapter:**

Stupid MF by Mindless Self Indulgence

Clarissa by Mindless Self Indulgence

Never Wanted To Dance by Mindless Self Indulgence

What Do They Know by Mindless Self Indulgence

Tornado by Mindless Self Indulgence

Molly by Mindless Self Indulgence

2 Hookers and a 8 Ball by Mindless Self Indulgence

Himitsu Dolls by Mai ___ and Ai ___

Suna No Oshiro (Castle Of Sand) by Kanon Wakeshima

**Author's Notes:**

When I was writing the High school name, I was thinking of Suna No Oshiro, which is Japanese for Castle of Sand. Oshiro means Castle and Suna means Sand, so I thought if Bara means Rose and Domino is a city, I can make it Bara No Domino which means Rose of Domino. First Chapter, please enjoy!!!!


End file.
